castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Bear
The Bear is one of 31 playable characters and is also an enemy in the video game Castle Crashers. His magic powers are wind-elemental based and his starting weapon is the Club. Bear's specialties are combo locking, and juggling. Character-Themed Pun Why did the Bear freeze? He was bear in the cold winter! (bear/bare) Background Bear is first seen riding on the back of Catfish. It is then seen as the primary enemy in Tall Grass Field. They seem to be the native tribal people of this land. It is seen primarily using wind balls and tornadoes to attack the player. Beating the Bear Boss in this level allows Rammy to be collected. You can also unlock Bear as a playable character if you beat the game using Skeleton. They can be seen at the end of the game, when your character is riding on the crystal, mourning the death of the Catfish. Unlocking Bear is unlocked after completing the game with Skeleton. Magic Powers Splash Attack "Tornado" Element: Wind (Non-Elemental) Max Hits: Based on max mana amount and how long the button is held for (approx. 12-15 seconds) Damage/Hit: Base Melee Damage This unique spell isn't really a Splash Attack at all. It would be more accurate to call it an advanced melee attack that drains MP. First, the button must be held down for the effect to continue, it will cost normal spell MP to start and then continue to drain MP slowly and steadily as long as you are holding the button. Second, it doesn't actually damages enemies in front of you, it turns you into a wind tornado that can be freely steered around, and you must touch enemies to hurt them. Not only that, but it is the only Splash Attack that can be blocked. This spell initially deals damage using your Magic, then continues dealing damage which depends on your Strength. It will continue to apply hits as long as it is overlapping an enemy. When it connects, it pops enemies up into the air, so it can be used to knock an enemy up and then juggle them repeatedly for as long as you can keep yourself overlapping them. It doesn't move very fast though, so it is best to trap an enemy against a wall if you want to keep hitting them with it. Despite what some may believe, you are not invincible while in Tornado form. There's an odd bug with it too: when the Tornado finishes, you cannot use any attack buttons until you come to a complete stop. If you keep running around right after the Tornado ends, you will be locked out of doing any attacks until you stop completely or jump and then land. This bug does not occur if you start the Tornado in mid-air and then land during it. Weapons' special effects do apply, such as Critical Hits. Magic Projectile "Wind Ball" Element: Wind (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage This attack is just your average non-elemental projectile. Nothing special here; move along, folks. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor and deals 2x normal XXXY combo damage. Magic Jump "Pillar of Wind" Element: Wind (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with a windy effect that damages overlapped enemies. Trivia *Bear shoots fish instead of arrows. * It may seem that Catfish is the Bear tribe's pet or god. In the end credits, the Bears can be seen mourning over the grave of Catfish. *Bears have blood on most of their belongings and on themselves (even on their mouths). This blood may be blood from slain heroes or fish. *When you kill Catfish, you can see the Bear who was riding said Catfish floating, face down, in the water. *While his starting weapon itself isn't necessarily bad, it's terrible to start out with because of the large increase to strength and large decrease to agility. *Bear, Saracen, and Hatty Hattington are the only characters to have a dynamic air projectile. *Bear is a B Rank character. *Bear and Saracen are the only characters that use tornado magic. *Bear "bears" a rather disturbing resemblence to SCP-173 of the SCP Containment Breach series. *Every hit from Bear's tornado can only hurt the Evil Wizard in its red shield. See also * Playable Characters * Tall Grass Field * Catfish Unlock Path Category:Wind Category:Enemies Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:B Rank Category:Tornadoes Category:Gameplay Category:Former villains Category:Bears